


Strip

by KuroBakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Day At The Beach, Erotica, M/M, Making Out, Married Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Out of Character, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Minseok and his husband, Chen, spend an afternoon at the beach. But it becomes more than just a bit romantic.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 9





	Strip

Minseok and Chen walked hand and hand as they walked along the beach. It felt so calm and serene to the two of them. They also love spending time with each other as much as they can. Chen could not get enough of his adorable hubby. People can be a bit surprised when they find out that Minseok is older than Chen. Even with the slight age difference, it does not stop them from being happy.

Chen found a spot behind some rocks for them to rest up against. As then sat down, Chen laid up back against the rocks and let out a relieving sigh as he also took in the scent of the beach and fresh air at the same time. Chen noticed Minseok fanning himself a bit. Chen smirked.

”Can’t handle all of this hotness, huh.” Chen spoke up to him. Minseok looked at him and chuckled as well.

”I swear, I should have worn a different shirt. This sweater is making me feel like I am cooking underneath.” Minseok said back.   
  


“True but still the same time, it is not exactly too hot out here.” Chen told him. Minseok laid you against his husband. With a smile on his face.

”This reminds me of our honeymoon. I would love to go back there one day with you.” Minseok said.

”You just want to see me in those trunks again, don’t you?” Chen asked back. Minseok blushed.   
  


  
“Well, for more than that reason, but I would love to see you in those trunks again, yes.” Minseok explained. Chen mobed his closer to the top of Minseok’s and kissed it.

”We will go back again one day. I promise.” Chen said back to him. Minseok turned his head carefully and kissed Chen on the cheek. The two of them sat there for a few minutes before Minseok got up from where he was sitting and walked over. He stood in front of his husband. He could not take the shirt he was wearing anymore. The warmth from the sun was making it too hot to bear. Minseok placed his hands onto the bottom of the shirt and began to move it around a little bit, trying to get some cool air in there to cool him off. Chen saw a little of Minseok’s stomach peaking out from underneath and licked his lips.

”Are you planning on stripping or something?” Chen asked. Minseok smirked.

”Do you want me to?” Minseok asked him back. Chen blushed.

”Well, I was not actually thinking that you were actually going to do that.” Chen replied. Minseok giggled. He suddenly got an idea. Minseok suddenly took off his shirt, exposing his chest to his husband and tossed his sweater shirt over to his husband. Chen looked back as he saw Minseok posing for him topless. Chen could not deny that this was turning him on a bit. But, Chen’s eyes widened when Minseok started to unbutton the front of his jeans.

”Minseok! This is a not a nude beach! You can not do that here! We will get in trouble!” Chen said to him. Minseok shrugged.

”It is not like no one can see or even hear us. We will be fine. Plus, you could also join me in doing this as well, if you want to, of course.” Minseok said back and suggested to his husband. Chen thought about it for a moment. True, no one can see or hear them. At the same time, they could be caught or someone could be watching them. Either way, he made his decision. Chen stood out and started talking off his clothes as well until both of them were only in their underwear. Minseok walked over to Chen and placed a hand onto his chest then looked up at him. Chen could not help but look at his husband, too.   
  


When Minseok moved his hand away from Chen’s body, he suddenly moved closer and pushed his body closer to Chen’s. He moved his hips side to side a few times as Chen placed his hands onto them. Before Chen could say a word to him, Minseok smashes his lips against Chen’s causing Chen’s back to go up the rock (which did not hurt him) as the two of them suddenly began to make out on the beach in nothing but their underwear. The sun was not the only thing that was hot out here right now.

When Chen pulled away, he looked at Minseok, who had a smile on his face.

”I did not know that this show was hands-on.” Chen said to Minseok. Minseok rubbed his nose against Chen’s a couple of times.

”And so much more, dear. So much more. And I do not want you to stop either.” Minseok said back to him. Chen smirked.

”As you wish.” Chen said to him then the two of them began kissing again. Though, this time, Chen had Minseok up against the rock and was even kissing his neck. Minseok tried to hold back moans but he could not do so. Chen also placed his hand underneath Minseok’s underwear and began to stroke his husband’s erected cock.

”Ah!” Minseok moaned. Chen was enjoying this. He never thought that he would ever do such a thing like this but he was actually quite loving this with Minseok. But...Minseok did not want Chen just doing this to him. Minseok placed his hand underneath Chen’s boxer and began stroking the shaft of Chen’s cock, too. Neither of them now could control their moans. Minseok looked at Chen as he kept on stroking him.

”How does it feel to do things like that out here in the open?” Minseok asked him, as he spoke between his moans.

”It..it feels really nice. Wonderful, actually. Especially with you.” Chen replied back to him through his moans as well. A couple of minutes later, bitch if them came into each other’s hand. Chen and Minseok kneeled to the ground as they caught their breathes. They were both smiling.

”I do not regret this at all.” Chen said to Minseok.

”Me neither. I am just glad that no one caught us doing this.” Minseok said back to him.

”Same here.” Chen told him. Minseok leaned over and gave Chen a kiss on the lips before getting back up and rinsing his had off in the ocean before putting his clothes on. Chen did the same a few seconds later. When they both had their clothes back on, the two of them continued their walk on the beach together and hand in hand. This was just going to be their little secret between the two of them. And it all started with a sweater shirt and ended with touching one another behind a pile of giant rock on the beach. At least, Minseok and Chen had fun doing so. So much fun.  
  


**The End**


End file.
